


Aftermath

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Solar Flare [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Clark Kent, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, N52, Nipple Play, Oral, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Now that Clark has his powers back, all that's left is for he and Bruce to talk about what's been going on between them. But with the life of a superhero it's hard to find a moments peace. And when they do get to see each other, neither is sure how to bring it up.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the Solar Flare Series! I'm actually kind of sad to see it end. But I think you guys will really like this last chapter. Enjoy!

The world cheered as Superman flew across the Metropolis sky. Clark had to admit it felt nice to glide through the clouds once again. A few of his powers were still a little out of whack. But, his durability had come back, so he was able to go back to fighting crime.  
  
“You’re a lot happier,” Lois said when she checked on him. Clark was busy cleaning up his place. He was floating and dusting his ceiling fan.  
  
“I missed flying,” Clark said. “And being able to clean my place in a few seconds rather than a few hours.”  
   
“I can tell. This place looks a lot different than it did a few weeks ago.” Lois sat down on the couch. “Did you talk to Batman yet?”  
  
“I knew that’s why you were here.” Clark descended to the other side of the couch. “He’s been busy. Joker is doing something that involves blowing up Gotham, again. I might not see him for a few weeks.”   
  
“So it gives you time to figure out what you’re going to say,” Lois pointed out.  
  
“I’m not nervous about it,” Clark shrugged.  
  
“So you’re gonna be able to confess your love for this guy no problem?”  
  
“I’m not saying that. But I got my super speed back. If I slip up I can speed through it and he won’t notice.”   
  
“Really?”  
  
“I do it all the time.”  
  
“No kidding?” She quirked an eyebrow. “So how have you been?”  
  
“Getting back to normal. My vision is back to the way it’s always been. I’m durable again, so no more paper cuts. You already know about the speed and flying. My strength is pretty close to the way I remember it being.  My hearing is back, which is a relief. And I have an appointment coming up. The Lanterns think they figured out what was happening and a way to prevent it from happening again.”  
  
“You don’t sound too excited about that.”  
  
“I didn’t mind certain aspects of being normal. The only issue was realizing I was vulnerable, but that’s something everyone goes through. If I had to pick being one way or the other…”  
  
“You would pick being normal?” Lois looked at him incredulously.   
  
Clark shrugged, “It’s not like being a superhero is so glamorous. It’s tiring and I only started doing it because I wanted to put my powers to use. But you know, I help people with my articles and through charity, and there are other heroes who could cover my town. If I had a chance to finally stop, I would.”  
  
“You wouldn’t miss your powers at all?”  
  
“These few months I realized how much intimacy I’ve been missing out on with family and friends. I don’t have to isolate myself so that I don’t hurt anyone. I can express myself freely. I would miss my friends in the superhero community, but I know them out of costume. It wouldn’t be hard to keep in contact.”  
  
“Is there a way for you to be normal?” Lois asked.  
  
“Once we found gold kryptonite. When Bats was done examining it he found that exposure could take away my powers forever.”  
  
“That kind of stuff exists?”  
  
“Bats has all of it under lock and key.”  
  
“Are you going to ask him for it?”  
  
“He wouldn’t give it to me if I asked. It’s a permanent solution. If he would give me anything it would be something that would leave me an option.”  
  
“Like keeping a pinch of kryptonite to keep with you to dampen your powers?”  
  
“No. Prolong exposer to kryptonite can cause cancer.”  
  
“So you’re only chance of normalcy is after a flare?”  
  
“Yes, but I only flare during emergencies.” Clark reminded her. “Not really a fair trade off.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Lois asked.  
  
“Nothing. I don’t have options,” Clark reminded her. “This is just how things are.”  
“Well, that sucks,” Lois crossed her arm. “You should get the opportunity to…”  
  
“But it’s not the reality I live in. I’ve come to terms with that.” He honestly had. Once he broke his favorite mug when he gripped it too hard, he realized that this luxury time was over. But it was also a breath of relief. He could defend himself again, and not worry about injuries. He’d waited a few days before he put his costume back on.  
  
The first crime he stopped was a bank robbery. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little smug when the criminal's bullets bounced off his chest. He managed to stop them without anyone getting hurt. He stuck around until the police came to get them and comforted the kids who had been a little shaken up.  
  
He was back, and he was glad to be back.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Thwarting Joker was always easier than Bruce anticipated. He had been fighting the man for so long that he knew how he thought. He knew what the next step would be, he was even starting to see a pattern of when The Joker would attack.   
  
It gave him more time to plan, and an actual chance to have free time. To have a life. Like right now. He stopped Joker before he could even plant his bombs and left him tied up in front of the police station. It wasn’t even 11pm yet.   
  
All that was left was to patrol the town and then he would be done for the night. He looked at his watch. Clark was probably still up by this time. If he hurried he could swing by Metropolis.   
  
No, that shouldn’t be his priority. If anything this free time should mean he does a more thorough job. But it was tempting. He hadn’t had much time to see Clark the past few weeks. From what Clark had told him he was doing fine, but he wanted to see for himself.  
  
He missed him.  
  
But he had other responsibilities.    
  
Gotham had always been his goal, and he shouldn’t be swayed so easily. But he was only human. Sometimes even he desired companionship. He desired to be with Clark. He made life more bearable. Just being able to talk to him, spend time with him…  
  
Bruce sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He should call and make plans like a normal person. But nothing about their life was normal. The moment they made plans it never failed that a villain had nefarious plans that day. All the same, he should at least make an effort. So he sent Clark a text and they had plans for the next weekend to meet for dinner a bit before patrol.   
  
It meant Bruce got to spend the next few days in anticipation, mentally crossing off the days. He knew it was stupid but it kept him upbeat. Alfred questioned him about it a few time. But he asked with that look on his face. The one that said he knew the answer already. That being said Bruce didn’t bother with a real response.  
  
But his good mood was slipping into every aspect of his life. Nightwing had asked him what, ‘put a skip in his step,’ when they teamed up. Bruce gave a short reply not wanting to go into details about it on patrol. But Dick sent the word out to the other Birds and soon Bruce was getting constant texts from all of them. He ignored them. He was allowed to happy without having to explain the reason. And he knows that they’re playing around, but they didn’t have to do this any time he was in a good mood. But he also wasn’t going to ruin their fun.  
  
By the end of the week, it felt like a month had passed. He had to work harder at keeping focused. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Superman’s name in the news, and the longing he felt to see him grew.   
  
He can’t remember the last time he felt like this about someone. It was more than a little embarrassing to have his heart pounding in his chest overseeing his picture, or when he thought of him. He just couldn’t wait to see Clark.  
  
And of course, there was some weird alien villain that popped up the day they were supposed to meet and Clark had to cancel. Well, he never got the chance to cancel. Bruce could see the destruction from Gotham. He was a bit worried about it, but the League had a system in situations like this. If a member needed help in a serious situation they had a button they could press to alert other League members. Clark had yet to press the button, and Bruce didn’t step in.  
  
But the fight kept going. The damage was being contained to a construction yard. It was starting to look more dangerous the longer the fight went on. Wonder Woman flew onto the scene without being notified, and Flash showed up too. Bruce was already on his way. This fight had a different feel to it. He could tell that Clark needed help.  
  
But Bruce ended up on the ground taking care of the lizard-like minions the villain had brought with him. He could see Clark not too far up ahead. He wasn’t able to get a good read on the situation to know what was giving Clark trouble with this guy. He still tried to get over to assist as soon as possible.    
  
Before he could he saw Clark fly up with the villain in his arms. They were out of sight in an instant and then the sky flooded with light. Bruce was already activating the autopilot on the Bat-Jet and was on his way to get Clark.  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
They brought him back to the League tower. Clark needed to be looked over since Bruce caught him mid-fall. He was injured but not broken, which was a relief.  
  
“How did you know to have an airbag system in your Bat Jet?” Hal asked. “It saved his life, but still.”  
  
“It’s not an airbag,” Bruce said. “It’s a cushion. It helps to slow the descent of jumpers. I use it to capture villains who jump from rooftops.”   
  
“Cool. Well, we patched him up. He’s gonna be a little sore but he’s good to go home.” Hal explained. “He’s going to be powerless for a day or two, but I figure you’re going to keep an eye on him to make sure he’s not in the field.”  
  
“Superman isn’t going to put himself in harm's way while he’s healing,” was Batman’s only reply.  
  
“Sure. I’ll check in on him in a few days to make sure things are going well.” Hal said. “Make sure to keep in touch on his condition. It will help us better understand this.”  
  
“I thought you said you figured it out?” Batman didn’t hide his scowl.  
  
“Woah. Calm down Bats. We still only have theories. So far the one we’re working with seems to be true. We need to keep monitoring him after Flares for a while to make sure our diagnosis is solid.”  
  
Bruce let it be. There wasn’t a point in arguing. Everyone here wanted the same thing out of this.  
  
“I’ll take him home when he wakes up,” Batman said.  
  
“He’s already awake,” Hal said. “You can go see him whenever. He’s waiting for you.”  
  
Clark’s burns had been treated and he was getting dressed on his own. He was handling it better than last time.  
  
“Sorry about all that,” Clark said as he pulled his Wonder Woman sweater over his head. “Things got out of hand pretty quickly. Thanks for showing up.”  
  
“You looked like you could use some help, so I stepped in,” Bruce said like it was no big deal. “Let’s get you home.”  
  
“Your place or mines.”  
  
“Don’t you have work tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Yeah,” Clark sighed. “Cat text me to let me know we have to have a meeting about the fight that took place. She wants to have the first full story online.”  
  
“How are you going to pull that off?” Bruce always found these situations amusing.  
  
“I got an exclusive from Superman,” Clark winked as they headed for the teleport pads. “He told me everything.”  
  
“I thought you hated writing about that guy?”  
  
“I hate it when I’m made to do it. The sites views have been down the past few months. This could boost some numbers. It’s not just me and Cat anymore. We have a full staff and we have a weekly newsletter that goes out. It’s a lot of people counting on us. I don’t want to fail them.”  
  
“You guys will do fine regardless,” Bruce assured him. “You’re one of the few good new sources out there."  
  
"Yes, but people prefer entertainment over fact.” Clark was about to start off with that speech again. Since Bruce has known him he hears this little spiel at least two times a month. Sufficed to say he had never been more happy to have one of their conversations cut off.  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
“Are you going to stick around?” Clark asked. “I was going to order pizza.”  
  
Clark was ready to fall into their normal pattern. He wanted to eat and snuggle, enjoy this little bit of time while he could. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be like last time when his powers were gone for a long time, but he pushed that worry aside. For now, he wanted to act like this was only going to last the night.  
  
“I could stay for a bit if you’re buying,” Bruce started to take off his armor so he could get comfortable.  
  
“What do you want on it?” Clark asked from the other room.  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Don’t say that, because you know for me anything means everything,” Clark peeked his head into the room. He wasn’t a picky eater.   
  
“Chicken pesto.” Bruce grimaced as he remembered the last time he let Clark order for both of them. He hadn’t been sure what the toppings were supposed to be, but he knew they didn’t belong together.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Clark hummed before placing the order.  
  
The rest of the night went the way it normally does after a flare. They eat, they cuddle, they find themselves in the bedroom. Clark was naked as he straddled Bruce. His hips rocked slowly as he rubbed their erections against each other. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed as he panted and moaned softly.  
  
Bruce watched him through half-lid eyes. He thinks this is the first time Clark’s kept his glasses on for sex. He couldn’t recall. Every time they went to bed together it was like a whirlwind of passion. He was trying to commit this encounter to memory. He could hear Clark’s accent trying to resurface again. He wasn’t sure why Clark went out of his way to cover it up, and he never thought to ask why until today.  
  
But that wasn’t his main concern. Having Clark on top of him again made him wonder what they were. No, he was past that. He wondered how long they could continue to fool themselves into believing that these encounters meant nothing, that there wasn’t something more between them.  
  
“Bruce,” Clark called out softly as he started to move a little faster. He peeked an eye open and stilled his movements as he looked down at Bruce and asked. “Do you not want to stop?”  
  
“What? No, I do…”  
  
“You just…you feel like you’re not into it,” Clark said.   
  
“I’m into it. It’s been a long night.” Bruce defended.  
  
“If you want to sleep…”  
  
“No, let’s keep going.”  
  
Clark frowned a little before sliding off him. Bruce was going to say something but Clark was between his legs grasping Bruce’s half hard cock and stroking it. Bruce let out a grunt. He hadn’t realized he’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had started to go soft. That’s why Clark thought he wasn’t interested.  
  
It didn’t take him long to get back into the mood. Clark was looking up at him in question as he kept stroking him. He was still new to this and needed to be assured he was doing a good job. He knew exactly how to twist his hand and how to apply pressure but he still had that apprehensive look, and Bruce said as much.  
  
“You like debauching me?” Clark asked with a raised eyebrow? He didn’t sound offended. Actually, he smirked as he started to go a little faster.  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Bruce fought back a moan as Clark licked the head.  
  
“Sure it isn’t,” Clark’s looked up at Bruce with big blue eyes and asked.  “You like it like this?”  
  
Bruce’s cock twitched and he could only nod dumbly as Clark started to take more and more into his mouth, looking unsure the whole time. It reminded him of his first few sexual encounters with Clark. The way he touches tentatively and moved awkwardly, but was adventurous. But he would die before he admitted it.   
  
Clark smirked at him once he started playing along. He crawled up Bruce before lining up their cocks once again. He started at a fast pace this time. He eyes fluttered shut as he moved.  
  
“Like this? Do you like it?” Clark moaned.  
  
“I love it,” Bruce was rocking with him, keeping his hands on Clark’s hips. He was fully hard now as their cocks rubbed together. Heat pooled in his groin leaving him wanting more. Clark rest his hands on Bruce’s chest so he had better leverage. The fluids from their mutual pleasure helped to lubricate their movements. Bruce ran his hands up Clark’s side appreciating the arch in his back.  
  
Clark took their cocks in his hand bringing them closer together. He pumped his hand in time with their thrusts. Bruce arched into the touch. He was closer than he wanted to be, but from the sounds Clark was making, he must not be too far behind.  
  
“Is it good?” Clark’s voice quivered and his body quaked. He was trying to hold out until Bruce got there, but he was sensitive in these moments. The smallest of touch left him breathless, and needy. He found it easy to mold himself to Bruce and enjoy the way they touched and moved.  
  
“It’s good,” Bruce assured him. He was barely holding it together.  His eyes fluttered closed when his pleasured peaked and he came. He let out a groan as he relaxed into the sheets. His body was hot and loose and he lay there, sated. Clark wasn’t too far behind. Bruce felt the others mans legs tense around him.  
  
Clark lowered himself on top of Bruce and tucked his head under Bruce’s chin. Neither of them spoke. It wasn’t long until Clark started to snore. Bruce grimaced at the idea of not washing off the mess, but it was worth it to keep Clark close.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Time had passed without Clark saying anything, and he was regretting it. Bruce was occupying his thoughts more and more these days. Even Cat noticed that he was distracted during the work day. He and Bruce could go weeks without seeing each other face to face as Bruce and Clark.  
  
Sometimes they bumped into each other on missions, but they couldn’t talk the same way as if they were alone. Now that he was aware of his own feelings it made these long absences almost painful. But they were both busy for the next week. They only communicated through text and the occasional phone call.  
  
“Guess who got invited to Wayne’s super exclusive fundraiser gala?” Cat beamed as she bounced into their shared office.  
  
“Us?” Clark asked.  
  
“Us!” Cat showed him the platinum press passes. “They’re Platinum Clark! That means we get to go to the gala, not sit outside with the rest of the reporters. Very few people get these. Especially for Wayne events. You usually have to catch him and his friends on the way out if they’re even sober enough to give a statement.”  
  
“When is it?” Clark asked.  
  
“I thought you stay up to date on all things Wayne?” Cat quirked an eyebrow. “You’re slipping Clark.”  
  
“Is this the one to raise money for books for public schools in Gotham?” Clark looked through his notes trying to figure out which event it was.  
  
“No, something about preserving the parks of Gotham. But who cares? We got invited to an A-list event. Personally invited! This is big Clark. You can cover the news angle and I can cover all the celebrities gossip! This is going to be big! This Saturday Clark, so get a new suit. I’ll book a limo to pick us up at my place.”  
  
“A limo?”  
  
“We need to make an entrance Clark.” Cat rolled her eyes. “Even Daily Star sends their correspondents in something fancy for events like this. We need to show that we’re just as important.”  
  
“Is it in the budget?” Clark asked.  
  
“Yes. It’s not like the first event we went through. We have employees now, I think that’s a sign.”  
  
“Yeah,” Clark looked out the doorway to his office to where their staff was hard at work at their desks. They had a small office space and a handful of employees, but he was doing better than he ever thought he would. He never thought he would run his own business, much less a newspaper, but he found that he liked this better. He and Cat got to choose their stories. And they were proving that you didn’t have to sell out to be a success.  
  
“My place, this Saturday by seven thirty so I can make sure you've put together.”  
  
“I know how to dress. You don’t need to check up on me like a child.”  
  
“Then make sure you dress nice.”  
  
“I’ll wear a cummerbund and everything.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
Picking out a suit was never easy for Clark. His proportions were a little off from humans. His shoulders were too wide and his waist was small, and his torso just a little too squat. Barely noticeable to the human eye, but just enough to be a pain when shopping.  
  
He found one that was a pinch too big, but he could alter it on his own and it would look fine. He was in the middle of that when there was a knock on the door. He used his x-ray vision to look through the door before he opened it. To his surprise, Hal Jordan of the Green Lanterns was there.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Hal waved as he came in. He an Clark were friends, though they weren’t as close as the others. But Hal was one of the Lanterns of Earth and had been the lucky member who got to keep track of Clark’s Flares. Clark had the capability to do great damage to the planet, and since he was an alien the Lanterns had to keep an eye on it.   
  
“Nothing much,” Clark said. “What brings you all the way out here.”  
  
“I got something for ya,” Hal declared. “And I think you’re gonna like it!” Hal held out a watch and presented it to Clark. “Before you say anything, it’s not just any watch. It’s designed to help track the amount of solar energy you take in and it can also help redirect it.”  
  
“Redirect it?” Clark asked looking at the watch.  
  
“When you put it to this setting,” Hal twisted the face of the watch. “It will store the energy you already took in and put a barrier around you so you can’t take in any more. It took us a while to whip this thing up. Since you’re considered, no offense, an endangered species, the higher ups want us to make you more comfortable. It can only store energy up to forty-eight hours before it starts to feed it back to you and takes down the barrier. But I figure some moments of normalcy were better than nothing.”  
  
“Wow, thanks,” Clark said as he put the watch on.  
  
“It’s no prob.”  Hal waved it off. “But you should have come to us beforehand man. We would have come up with something sooner.”  
  
“I didn’t know you guys existed until last year. Much less that this stuff fell into your jurisdiction.” Clark shrugged.  
  
“Ah well, hope you like it.”  
  
“I do,” Clark assured him. “Thanks for coming all the way out here to drop it off.”  
  
“No prob. I’m gonna take off now. I promised Barry I would help him out with some stuff.”   
  
“Tell him I said hi.”  
  
“I will.”   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Bruce was always glad to give money for a good cause. Though, if he didn’t have to keep up his persona then he wouldn’t throw these huge parties. He had to rent out the biggest ballroom in the nicest hotel in Gotham. But at least it got some of the richer people in his social circle to give something once in a while. He hadn’t brought a date to this event. He didn’t have to. It wasn’t long until the bachelorettes flocked to his side, after that, all he had to do was lay on the charm. As long as he was seen with them at some point, he would be able to sneak off later after his speech.  
  
The boys had already made their appearance and planned on leaving within the hour. Dick kept insisting that he was no good at these kinds of events, and Jason was only here for the free food. Tim got out of it because he had a study date and sleepover with Conner. Bruce wasn’t dumb. He knew Tim had Conner had a crush on each other. He would also bet money that Conner wasn’t ready to take that step towards second base, much less first.  
  
And, if he was being honest, he had other priorities tonight. He saw when Clark and Cat had arrived. He knew Clark would take care of business and talk to as many people as he could before making his way over to him. Besides, they would have all night to catch up. Bruce was throwing this gathering on a Saturday for a reason. There’s no way Clark would work on a Sunday. It gave them the night and the following day together.  
  
Bruce disentangled himself from the girls on his arm so he could make his speech. He did want to help restore the forest of Gotham. There was very little nature in this dismal city, he agreed with Ivy that they should protect it. He just rather use different methods.   
Finally, after what felt like hours, he could see Clark making his way over from across the room. Clark had gone the extra mile and gotten a full three-piece suit. Bruce could tell it was from a department store, but it somehow seemed to fit Clark just right, which was an oddity. He must have taken the time to tailor it to himself. He had a deep blue cummerbund around his waist to match his bowtie. They locked eyes and Clark smiled at him. Bruce felt his heart catch in his throat.   
  
“Hey,” Dick tapped Bruce on the shoulder pulling him away from the moment. “I’m gonna get out of here. I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Alright,” Bruce said. “Thanks for stopping by.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Dick followed Bruce’s earlier line of sight before concluding, “Kent? You and Kent have a thing going?”  
  
“It’s not like that,” Bruce hushed him quickly.  
  
“Sure,” Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get out of here so you guys can do your thing. Whatever it is.”  
  
“Text me to let me know you make it home okay.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dick was already walking away.  
  
“Mr. Wayne,” Clark greeted him formally. “I’m glad I could catch up to you.”  
  
“Kent, what do I owe the honor?” Bruce grasped his hand in a firm shake. “I haven’t seen you at one of these things since you did that exposé on my company.”  
  
“I’m only after the truth Mr. Wayne.” Clark smiled.  
  
“I can appreciate that,” Bruce said. The article had shed light on a few problems within Wayne Enterprises. “I owe you for that piece. It helped me clean up a lot of the mess in my company.”  
  
Bruce always found these kinds of meet up entertaining. Their personas tend to clash and sometimes they would end up bickering. It was because Clark’s persona was closer to his real personality, while Bruce kept his at arm's length.  
  
“I’m out,” Jason tapped Bruce on the shoulder to let him know of his departure.  
  
“Drive safe,” Bruce waved.  
  
“I would like to ask you a few questions about the event tonight, as well as some of your other projects.” Clark went on.   
  
“Sure, sure,” Bruce agreed. “It’s kind of noisy in here. We could head upstairs where it’s quieter. I have a room booked here. We can grab a nightcap.”  
  
“Why not,” Clark came along. They were both masters of slipping out of social situations unseen.  
  
The atmosphere changed when they were alone. Bruce let out an audible sigh as he undid his bowtie and threw his suit jack over one of the chairs. As always Bruce’s hotel was luxurious. Clark was already sinking into one of the couches and kicking off his shoes. Bruce was doing the same but in a more civilized manner. He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Next came his cufflinks and his watch and placed them on the table.   
  
He looked up and noticed Clark watching him.   
  
“Thanks for the platinum passes,” Clark said. “Cat went crazy when she saw them.”  
  
“It’s the least I can do,” Bruce said. “How’d your interviews go.”  
  
“About the same as usual,” Clark sat up and shrugged his suit jacket off. “I got a few new leads. I can’t wait to follow up some of these.”  
  
Bruce smiled softly and leaned back into the chair. He always loved Clark’s enthusiasm when it came to his work. He’d hardly met people who were this passionate about anything. Clark had this special spark of life in his eyes when he spoke of his work and what he thought it could do to help people. More often they were discussing business as Clark got his footing as an owner of a growing company. Bruce had a feeling that ClarkCatopolis would become a household name soon.  
  
“So, you gonna let me sleep over,” Clark asked. “Because I’ve never slept in a king size bed before.”  
  
“There’s also a gold-plated tub if you want to take a soak,” Bruce said.  
  
“No kidding?” Clark perked up.  
  
“I’m starting to think you’re here for the perks of the hotel room?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You know I love hanging out with you, but I’m also a sucker for a good bubble bath. You know that.” Clark stood up.  
  
“You wound me.”  
  
“No one said you can’t join me,” Clark reminded him.  
  
Bruce tried not to show the way his interest peeked. It sounded very tempting. He wondered what Clark would look like covered in bubbles, flushed with passion as Bruce moved in and out of him. Would he hold onto the rim of the tub? Would he cling to Bruce’s shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist as he was taken?   
  
But Clark hadn’t flared. He was normal right now. Intimacy was dangerous. It didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their time together. Bruce welcomed being able to sink into the hot water alongside his friend. They let the stress from the day melt away. Bruce did note that Clark also let out a sigh when the water sloshed against his body.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Bruce noted. “I thought the water was always cold to you?”  
  
“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Clark held up his wrist. “Hal gave me this watch. It makes it so I can be normal for up to two days. I turned it on after I finished up my interviews.”  
  
“After the interviews?”  
  
“But before the food,” Clark clarified. “I use my powers to tell when people are lying to me. It helps gives me direction for my articles.”  
  
“Peeking in on peoples heart beats again are we?”   
  
“It can tell you a lot,” Clark shrugged and sank deeper into the water. “Not just when someone is lying but the severity of the lie. It gives me an edge over the competition.”  
  
“I can only imagine,” Bruce smirked. The conversation lulled into an uncomfortable silence. Clark wanted to talk to Bruce, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. They’ve had intimate conversations before, but a confession felt like it was a bit, more. It was uncharted territory, and he was scared of rejection. Which, in a sense was stupid. He knew Bruce felt the same way about him. He had to in order for them to even be this close and spend time together the way they did. Right?  
  
But just because Bruce cared doesn’t mean that he would want a relationship. And Clark wasn’t sure if he could take it if Bruce placed Batman in front of what they had. It was plaguing his mind the whole time they dried off and wrapped themselves in plush robes. As promised the bed was king size.   
  
Bruce insisted on moisturizing Clark since he skipped doing so in the bathroom.  
“Strawberry or lavender?” Bruce held up two bottles of oil. Clark did a sniff test on them both. Lavender made his nose wrinkle, but the strawberry smelled kind of like candy.   
  
Bruce started with Clark’s feet, being careful not to tickle him.   
  
“You dote on me,” Clark relaxed into the mountain of pillows.  
  
“Is that a complaint?” Bruce sounded amused as he looked up from his work. His hands gliding their way up Clark’s calves.   
  
“No, I like it,” Clark said. “I like when we get to spend time like this together, and I like that you go so far out of your way for me. These past few months you’ve been there whenever I need you before I even have to ask.”  
  
“You’ve done the same for me in the past. It’s nothing spectacular.” Bruce said like it was nothing.  
  
“It is to me,” Clark sat up a little so he could see Bruce better. “This means a lot to me. I know you have other things that take up your time, and yet you choose to be at my side. Even now you could be downstairs but instead, we get to have this night together.”  
  
“Are you asking something of me?” Bruce quirked an eyebrow and gave a little smirk. He was looking at him with bedroom eyes. Clark blushed realizing what he must have sounded like.  
  
“Well, yes and no,” Clark’s gulped when Bruce came closer, still between Clark’s legs. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m glad I mean that much to you.” Clark tried to keep his train of thought coherent as Bruce made a move on him. Maybe he should have waited to use his watch. That way he could have sped past the awkward parts and had a more coherent statement. And leave it to Bruce for this to be the one time he wasn’t worried about how Clark’s body would react to being intimate.  
  
“I love you,” Clark finally blurted out and tried not to be hurt by Bruce’s stunned expression. “I have for a while. I think about you all the time and I looked forward to when we can finally spend time together. I hate when we don’t even get to talk to each other at the end of the day. And you’re one of nicest people I know, and I…I…you don’t look happy to hear this.”  
  
“No, no, it’s not that,” Bruce said quickly. “I wasn’t expecting you to say anything like that tonight.”  
  
Clark wanted to curl up and die. His stomach twisted with anxiety as he waited for Bruce to say something, anything to either accept or reject him. But Bruce had gone still. He was currently between Clark’s leg, hovering over him like he was prowling, pressed against him in the most intimate way. His face was blank like he does when he’s doesn’t want anyone to know what he’s thinking.  
  
“I was hoping you felt the same,” Clark said. With the way they were pressed together Clark finally took notice of the way Bruce’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. “Let’s be honest, best friends aren’t intimate the way we are, most couples aren’t even as close as we are. I trust you with all of me, and I can tell you trust me too. I just, I want us to be able to say it, and to keep what we have and to grow together. I know we both have busy lives and it makes it hard for us, but we’ve made it work so far and…Bruce, I need you to say something.”  
  
Bruce cleared his throat before he finally spoke, “I’ve been thinking about it too. What kind of life we could have together. I could never be sure if you would want that with me. We both have very hectic lifestyles, and I can’t always be around when you want me.”  
  
“But we’re there when we need each other,” Clark clasped his hands behind Bruce’s neck. “Couldn’t we figure out the rest as we go?”  
  
Bruce surged forwards and kissed him. Clark let out a surprised noise but soon found himself melting into the kiss as it deepened. It was like before when he could feel Bruce trying to tell him something, wanted him to understand something, but this time he knew what it was, and answered him.   
  
He kissed him back, his body arching to mold to Bruce. His body was a light with passion.   
  
They broke for air, but Bruce continued to pepper kisses all over Clark’s face.  
Then they were back in each other's arms in an instance. Bruce got his hands in Clark’s robe and started to push it off of his shoulders. Despite how many times they’ve done this, Clark still blushed at his own nudity. Bruce got the robe off of him, unwrapping him like a present. He didn’t have to wait long until Bruce was naked too. The other man sat up and let his garments slip off of him as he revealed himself to Clark.  
  
Clark let out a soft moan when Bruce went back to kissing him. Their semi-hard cocks brushing against each other as they devoured one another. They couldn’t get enough of the person in their arms. Bruce wasted no time and lightly nipped at Clark’s lower lip until he opened his mouth. They both moaned as they tasted one another. Their tongues seeking each other out as they passionately devoured one another.   
  
Bruce kissed down Clark’s throat, not shy about biting and sucking his way down. He knew it would make Clark’s toes curl, and was rewarded by a hearty moan. He let up so he could get a look at where he was going next. He was greeted by two perked and puffy nipples. The buds stood erects and the areola was swollen with blood and raised off the skin like a little pillow. Bruce ran his finger over the left one. It was soft to the touch and so sensitive that Clark had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when they were caressed.   
  
Bruce leaned down to lick it, slowly. He could feel Clark squirming underneath him, making their erection rub together. Bruce let out a low sound of pleasure as he took Clark into his mouth. Clark arched his back up to get closer. His lips quivered as he tried to tell Bruce that he wanted more. But Bruce already knew that and used his fingers to roll the other nipple between his fingers.  
  
Clark moaned, and Bruce could feel his cock twitch between his thighs. There was something he had been wanting to try out for a while now. He kept up the assault on Clark’s nipples. He relished in all Clark’s moans and groans of pleasure. Bruce let his teeth graze over the appendage as he pulled off and Clark withered under him. He didn’t stop there. He teased and pulled at Clark’s nipples until he was a moaning mess, sticking his chest upwards still trying to get more.   
  
“Bruce,” Clark cried out. It was like before. He knew he was close to cumming if this kept up, but he didn’t want it to stop. His cock dripped heavily with pre-cum as he moved his hips in time with Bruce’s teasing. He humped at the air once Bruce lifted off him so he could focus his attention on his chest.   
  
It didn’t take long after that. Bruce kept up the pressure, tugging and sucking on Clark until his toes were curling. He used on hand to pull Bruce closer as he got to his breaking point. He came hard, curling in on himself as he cried out.   
  
Bruce kissed between Clark’s pectorals as he came down from his natural high.   
  
“You really can cum like that,” Bruce sat up to get a good look at Clark’s flushed face. His eyes were closed as he took deep breathes, trying to regain his composure. He could only moan to respond to what Bruce had said.  
  
It was at that moment that Bruce reached down to his overnight bag. He had a feeling where the night would take them and packed a few essentials. His hand easily found the lube he’d brought with him.  
  
“What’s that?” Clark asked still a little dazed.  
  
“Lube,” Bruce answered. “I have different flavors.”  
  
“Really,” Clark smiled incredulously as he sat up to take a look.  
  
“I remembered that you liked them. I have strawberry, peach, watermelon, cherry, sour apple and bubble gum.”  
  
“Sounds like candy.” Clark snorted looking at the small bottles.   
  
“They’re all edible,” Bruce smirked.   
  
“Huh,” Clark inspected them before he decided on, “Peach.”  
  
“Lay back,” Bruce said as he popped the cap. “Spread your legs.”  
  
Clark nodded dumbly and did as he was told. He was excited. He had a good idea of what Bruce was about to do, and he’d been wanting this for a long time. He trembled when Bruce’s hands were on his thigh. There was a kiss to his groin before a tongue rest against his entrance slowly working it’s way in and opening it him up. He let out a sigh and relaxed into the blankets as Bruce started to eat him out.   
  
Clark moaned as he started to get hard again. The smell of peach caught his attention when he felt two fingers enter him. Bruce kissed and sucked his balls while he pumped his fingers in and out.  
  
“That’s good,” Clark let out a small gasp when Bruce added a third finger. He shifted a little trying to get Bruce at a better angle. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt like Bruce was a little off from touching the right spot. His hips pivoted a little whenever Bruce got close. It was making his erection start to drip pre-cum.  
  
Finally, Bruce removed his fingers so he could lube himself up. He took the extra time to place the tip of the container at Clark’s entrance, press it inside, and squeeze a little inside of him. Clark made a noise of protest before complaining that it was cold. Bruce gave him a quick kiss as an apology.   
  
Bruce was hovering over Clark, his cock lined up with Clark’s entrance. The wet tip kissing his pucker. Clark looked up at Bruce, breathless. Their eyes locked as they both prepared themselves for what was to come next.  
  
Clark breathed out as Bruce breathed in and pressed inside. He went slow, watching Clark’s face as he went in deeper. Clark’s body opened up to him and allowed him to slide in with little resistance.  
  
“Ah,” Clark moaned when Bruce bottomed out with a groan. He hadn’t expected to feel so full. He couldn’t explain it, but he had to bite his lip to keep from being too loud. Bruce started a slow, shallow pace. He knew Clark would need time to adjust to his girth. Clark cried out again, the back of his hand came up to try and cover his mouth.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Bruce moved his hand away. “I want to hear you.” Bruce punctuated his statement with a thrust and watched the way Clark moaned. His eyes fluttering with liking.   
  
Bruce made love to him tenderly. He took his time rocking his hips letting Clark bask in the pleasure they were sharing in. They let out soft moans as they entwined themselves. Sweat-slick skin rubbing against each other in a symphony of sensation and desire.   
  
Then Bruce shifted positions and struck something inside him that had him gasping and calling his name and he trying to hold on tightly to his lover.  
  
“Ah, B-Bruce-” Clark moaned when Bruce hit that spot again. He hadn’t known it could feel this good. His body sparked with pleasure, and he only wanted Bruce to hit that spot again.  
  
“I got you.” Bruce kissed his forehead as he drives back in. Clark cried out clinging tighter to Bruce with every thrust. He couldn’t keep his voice down. Not that Bruce was doing any better. He was grunting and moaning as he pounded Clark’s prostate.   
  
He couldn’t get over how tight and hot Clark was. The younger man was clenching around him, sucking him in whenever he entered. Bruce started to let go of his restraints, fucking Clark in reckless bliss. He didn’t care about the noise they were making or the way Clark’s nails dug into his back.  
  
They moved as one, no longer able to distinguish themselves from one another. Clark moaned, his legs and body quaking whenever Bruce moved, but it was okay because Bruce was the same way.   
  
Bruce had to go on his toes to get a little leverage and change the angle. Clark all but squealed when he tightened up as this position allowed for more direct contact to his prostate whenever Bruce moved.   
  
“Ah, ah, aaah, ngh, gah, ha,” Clark couldn’t stop making noise. He wanted to tell Bruce how good it felt, how he wanted more, but he couldn’t form coherent words. He was losing himself to this carnal pleasure. But once again,  Bruce seemed to know exactly what he needed and gave it to him.   
  
Their eyes locked and Bruce leaned down to kiss Clark hungrily, gasping and moaning his name every time they broke for breath. The intensity waxed and waned as they got closer to the end. They wanted this moment to last. To sit on the precipice of pleasure together a little longer, and bask in the bliss that they could only give to each other.   
  
“Bruce,” Clark gasped when he hit his peak. He couldn’t form words as euphoria consumed him, delighting every nerve in his body. He pulled Bruce in needing to be surrounded by him in these moments. His thighs trembled around Bruce’s waist.   
Bruce was just as gone, he let out a grunted moan. Clark’s ass fluttered around his cock milking him as he orgasmed. Liquid pleasure melted through his body as he molded himself to Clark. They were still making little noises of pleasure as they shared a kiss once their bodies started to come down from their natural high.   
  
Clark hummed as Bruce panted into his neck, nuzzling him.   
  
“You’re a little heavy,” Clark finally admitted. Bruce chuckled and slid off of him but kept his chest and head draped over his side. Clark leaned into him, not wanting to be too far apart just yet.   
  
“I like it when you’re soft,” Bruce mumbled. He wasn’t shy about running his hand over Clark’s stomach.  
  
“I’ve noticed,” Clark chuckled. “You squeeze me whenever I’m powerless.”  
  
“Can you blame me,” Bruce gave Clark’s pec a squeeze.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Clark snorted, playfully swatting Bruce’s hand away.  
  
“Hmm,” Bruce leaned up and kissed Clark, “You know you like it.”  
  
“I like you,” Clark gave Bruce a dopy smile before kissing him back. “Would it…never mind.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Bruce frowned.   
  
“Nothing. It would have sounded stupid.”  
  
“I want to hear it anyway,” Bruce insisted.  
  
“I just...” Clark paused trying to collect his courage. “Would it be crazy if I wanted to do this forever?” His cheeks colored in a blush. It was embarrassing to say, but it felt like he and Bruce had been together for such a long time. Even if they never had a label, their emotional connection was undeniable.   
  
Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he was more than glad to hear Clark say it and kissed him passionately.  
  
“I think that sounds perfect.”  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's that!  
> Thank you for sticking with me to the end. And thank you for all the encouraging comments and every kudo! It helped keep me going. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!  
> Drop a comment and let me know what you think ^^


End file.
